Bugs And Pumpkins
by Soncnica
Summary: Dean is seeing things and Sam is trying really hard not to laugh.


**Bug, you dared me…and here you are. I'm sorry that I was AWOL for the past few days.**

**I own nothing! I only own the mistakes!**

**Enjoy…**

**---**

"Son of a bitch, are those bugs? Are we being invaded by bugs?"

Sam almost lost his balance, kneeling in front of Dean, his hands cleaning the wound on his brother's leg, and looked at Dean's trembling finger; the mud still stuck behind Dean's fingernails, and fallowed the path the finger was showing.

"Ummm, where?"

Sam looked back at his brother, seeing Dean's breathing finally starting to slow down a little, his death grip on the blanket easing up a little, the trembling of his body becoming just a dull shiver.

"Right there," Dean shook his finger, "by those orange pumpkins. Is it Halloween already?"

Sam looked up at Dean's face and barely suppressed a smile, because he was taught to never laugh at someone else's misery.

Sam looked at the direction Dean was pointing at, frowned and swallowed down the laughter that was travelling up his throat.

"Dean, those are chairs."

Sam snorted and swore that he will not start laughing at Dean seeing things, because _it is not funny_. But, you know, it kind of is, because it's been ten minutes since he gave Dean something to put him out of his misery, but Dean was stubborn and still kicking and… seeing things and it made Sam check the vial three times to see if the stuff he gave Dean was the stuff he meant to give Dean. And all those three times the stuff was what was meant to be and Sam was at a loss, because Dean was _seeing things_. Maybe the drug was out of date or something, but no, it said 2011 on the vial and Sam was pretty sure that the year was 2007, soon to be 2008, so… that wasn't it.

But Dean was _seeing things._ Maybe it's because of the pain and medication. Yeah, that has to be it, Sam smiled and thought about the past ten minutes.

First, Dean saw maggots on the bed; Sam wasn't amused when Dean wanted to light the bed on fire, then there were rats in the corner; Sam was mildly amused when Dean screamed like a baby, then there were snakes on the floor by the bed; Sam was laughing on the inside when Dean crawled higher up on the bed, then there was: "Sam, make the boat stop rocking."; Sam was holding in the laughter, because they were no where near any water and Dean really did look a bit green around the edges, then there was: "Sam, I think my leg hurts."; Sam just said: "Your leg _does _hurt." and bit at the inside of his cheek from laughing out loud, because Dean pouted like a five year old. And now… now there were bugs near pumpkins and Sam wanted to ask what kind of bugs, but thought better of it, when he saw Dean's eyes drifting close. Finally.

"You sure, Sam? Those look like bugs to me, they'll," Dean lowered his voice into a whisper and leaned closer to Sam, like sharing a secret, "eat us alive at night if we don't kill them."

Dean's eyes were wide open again, his pupils huge, his forehead sweaty, his voice slurry, his lips cherry red and chewed upon by his front teeth.

"Ummm, yeah, Dean. I'm positive that those are just chairs. No bugs, no pumpkins, no boat, no rats, no snakes," Sam took a deep breath and helped Dean to lie down on the bed with his leg stretched out, "there is nothing there."

Sam was on the edge of laughter and if Dean won't go to sleep soon, there will be an outbreak of it and he will not be responsible for it. No way.

"Man, you gave me some yay-stuff here, brother."

Dean giggled.

Sam couldn't contain his laughter anymore… the 'yay-stuff' and Dean giggling did it and he broke into laughter, while Dean's eyes drifted shut and his head hit the pillow.

"Sammy?"

Dean's voice was slurred and a bit of spit ran from the corner of his mouth to the pillow, but Dean slurped it back in. And that just made Sam laugh more.

"'m right here, go to sleep." He patted Dean's healthy leg and went back to cleaning the wound. Stitches will come next and Sam was glad Dean was out like a light.

**---**

**The End**

**Emerald-Water dared me to write a fic using the words: bug, pumpkin and yay-stuff and she desired some hurt!Dean today, because she hates Mondays so...who am I to say no?! **_giggles_


End file.
